A Very Fustrated Sheldon Cooper
by MissMusicGeek13
Summary: Have to Read and Find Out For Yourself! Please Review! :D :D :D
1. Chapter 1

A Very Frustrated Sheldon Cooper

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: Dear, Big Bang Theory fans those who read "Realizing It All" I'm not going to continue the story because I've received messages saying like it's very OOC and that it's a very not good story . I will continue to write Shamy stories. P.S. I'm not trying to win over Shenny fans, I just wanted to give a try to write Shenny stories but I rather stick to Shamy. So, this is a story I just thought of and I'm sorry if this sounds OOC because I'm really not good at writing the character of Sheldon nor Amy, not to mention I'm not a very big fan of science myself so yeah, I hope you guys like this one. This is a story having to do what happen in latest new episode that happened two Thursdays ago. "The Fish Guts Displacement"

Chapter One: Sign #1 Dreams

It's a Thursday night at Amy's apartment and Sheldon had wanted to spend their Thursday night together at a restaurant. Sheldon got Amy's apartment holding a little present. Sheldon gets there to the door and knocks three times saying Amy's names three times also.

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy_

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy_

_Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy_

Finally the door opens and a beautiful Amy is there at the door, "Hi Sheldon" says the lovely brunette wearing a green dress with a grey cardigan and black flats. Sheldon smiled admiring how lovely his girlfriend looks, "Hello to you too, Amy. You look lovely…" Amy blushes a little and notices the little present that Sheldon was holding. "You look handsome yourself, Dr. Cooper" said Amy as she looked into her boyfriend's blue eyes as he blushed more at her compliment because he was wearing a black suit and a red tie. "Shall we begin our date, Amy?" asked Sheldon taking his arm out to Amy. "Yes, we shall begin with our date…" said Amy wrapping her arm around his arm, they began to walk out the apartment and when Amy got to her car, Sheldon opens the passenger door for Amy. "May I drive just for the night?" asked Sheldon with a tone that was calm yet stiff. "Why thank you, Sheldon" says the brunette as she enters her passenger seat. Finally, Sheldon gets to the driver side and begins the car, driving down the road. There wasn't much of a conversation between Sheldon and Amy while Sheldon droved, but Amy decided to break the silent that there was between them. "So which restaurant should we go to, Sheldon?" "Well, you'll have to wait and see…" said Sheldon still having his eyes on the road. Sheldon parks by the sidewalk and gets off going to Amy's side and opening her door, Amy smiles and thanks Sheldon, She sees the restaurant that Sheldon had just planned for the event. It was their favorite Mexican restaurant called, "Los Torino's Restaurant". A/N: I made this up, so don't think it's real in the show. "I guessed that we eat here since we haven't come here in a while…" The lanky boy was quiet then when he felt a warm hand touch his hand. Sheldon looks down at his hand and notices that Amy's hand was touching his hand; Amy turns to face Sheldon and strokes Sheldon's face. Sheldon starts to lean to Amy's face but he is interrupted by a big noise that fully makes him wake up from the lovely dream he was having.

_RING! RING! RING!_

Sheldon hits his alarm clock very hard and gets up to the side of his bed, "Stupid alarm clock…" thought Sheldon as he rubbed his sleepy face. "I was having a beautiful dream about Amy with that beautiful dress…" Sheldon stops his thought and shrugs. "No, focus Sheldon. Okay, today the first thing to do…" thought Sheldon as he tried thinking what he was going to do on a Friday, yet his thoughts started to bother him again. "Those beautiful lovely brown eyes…STOP SHELDON!" Sheldon now got up from his bed and he got his bedroom robe on and left out his bedroom and into the kitchen. First thing he started to do was to make cereal, he stopped before he pour some "Fruity Pebbles" onto the bowl. "Wait, I'm supposed to shower first…gosh, I've already messed up my schedule..." thought Sheldon as he quickly went back in his bedroom and got his clothes, then he went to the bathroom. Sheldon started undressing himself and when he was naked he went in the shower and turned on the hot water. Sheldon started showering, closing his eyes as the hot water touched his body and he rubbed his scalp and turned around. Sheldon started thinking about Amy again "Those eyes…those _legs…that….smile….those…eyes…those lips…those…hands…"_ Sheldon stopped the thought to notice that he was getting a weird feeling. "No! Stop, why just why this is happening to me?!" thought Sheldon as finished washing himself and when he did, he turned off the water. Sheldon came out of the shower and dried himself with his towel, getting dressed and combing his hair.

Leonard was in the kitchen making breakfast at the time when Sheldon came out of the bathroom and walked very fast into his bedroom, slamming the door hard behind him as he entered his room. Leonard jumped a little when there was the loud sound of the door slamming, "What's his problem? He has been acting like that since last Thursday…" thought Leonard. Sheldon roughly put his dirty pajamas in the little basket he had there in his bedroom, he put on some cologne and he got his massagers bag on, putting his laptop in the bag and before he left out his bedroom his phone began to ring.

**Sheldon: Hello?**

**Amy: Hi, Sheldon.**

"Oh lord, I barely took my mind off of her…but good thing she at least called me" thought Sheldon.

**Sheldon: Oh Hi, Amy.**

**Amy: I wanted to say that Good Morning and how are you doing?**

**Sheldon: Why thank you, and I'm fine, what about you?**

**Amy: I'm fine. I wanted to ask if I can come over your apartment for lunch.**

**Sheldon: Oh that'll be great! Well, I see you here when lunch-time comes around. I need to go, bye Amy.**

**Amy: Bye, Sheldon. I love you…**

**Sheldon: Um…me too.**

Right away, Sheldon hangs up on Amy, getting butterflies in his stomach. "Oh gosh, did I just tell her in a way that I love her too?" thought Sheldon as he left his bedroom and met up with Leonard.

A/N: Oh yeah, the next chapter will have to do with the episode of "Santa Stimulation" Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Please Do Review.


	2. Chapter 2

A Very Frustrated Sheldon Cooper

Disclaimer: I do not own B.B.T.

A/N: Okay, I was very happy and pleased by the reviewer's comments. I smiled at mostly at all your comments and thought "Hehe, little devil me…hehe!" Hah, so here is Chapter Two to this Shamy story, I might have a little slight change when Sheldon and Amy are having lunch at Sheldon's apartment. (That scene came out in "Santa Stimulation") Yes, kind of like the episode, "Santa Stimulations" (Well not really). I hope you guys enjoy and Please Do Review and tell me what you guys think.

Chapter Two: Sign #2 Thoughts

Sheldon met up with Leonard in the kitchen, Leonard was already dressed and ready, just making some breakfast. Leonard looked up to see Sheldon there getting a carbon of orange juice from the fridge. "Good Morning, Sheldon" said Leonard as he ate his breakfast. "Morning, Leonard." Sheldon said quietly. Leonard notice the way Sheldon was, "What's wrong?" says Leonard. "Oh nothing, it's about Amy…" said Sheldon. "What about her?" said Leonard? "Well, she call me right now and we talked a little bit, she told me goodbye and I love you, and I…told her "me too" said Sheldon still gazing of thinking about Amy. "Oh well, that's normal to say…" Sheldon wasn't listening to Leonard now, he just kept thinking about what he said. "Why have this been happening to me? Ever since last Thursday when I punished Amy, she seem to enjoy it and I didn't feel angry, I just felt…weird…something is…just not right…" thought Sheldon. "Sheldon, Hello Sheldon?" said Leonard waving his hand in Sheldon's face. Sheldon shakes his head a little and looks at Leonard, "We're going to be late, come on let's go Sheldon" said Leonard getting the keys and going to the door, Sheldon nod, "Focus, Sheldon…" thought Sheldon as he followed Leonard out the apartment.

Lunch-Time had come around when Sheldon was in his office, doing some paper-work. "I wonder what Amy's doing…Maybe, we can have a movie night tonight…" thought Sheldon. Sheldon stopped and looked at his clock, it was time for Lunch and Amy hadn't called him yet. "Why hasn't she called me? She always does when we have lunch together" thought Sheldon as he sighs. Finally, Sheldon's phone rings and he checks who it is, thinking it was Amy, actually it was Leonard. "Great, I thought it was Amy…" said Sheldon.

**Sheldon: Hello?**

**Leonard: Hey, so are you ready for Saturday?**

**Sheldon: What are we going to do on Saturday?**

**Leonard: You know, Saturday is Dungeons & Dragons night!**

"Aw, Dungeons & Dragons…But I wanted to be with Amy to that night…" thought Sheldon.

**Sheldon: Ah! Dungeons & Dragons…**

**Leonard: So, are you up for it on Saturday?**

**Sheldon: I wanted to be with Amy that night…**

**Leonard: Come on, we all wanted to be with our girlfriends that night, but we only get to do this once a year. Come on, Sheldon it isn't the same without you.**

Sheldon frowned knowing it was true, they only get to play Dungeons & Dragons once a year, "A night without Amy, it wouldn't hurt nor would it?" thought Sheldon.

**Sheldon: Oh well, fine then, I'm not going to be able to see you in lunch right now, I'm having lunch with Amy.**

**Leonard giggles in the background. **

**Sheldon: What's so funny, Leonard?**

**Leonard: Oh nothing, just be careful not to dirty anything. **

**Leonard kept on giggling and chuckling.**

**Sheldon: That is literally the most stupid thing you could ever think of, Leonard.**

**Leonard: I'm just joking, bye Sheldon.**

**Sheldon: Bye, Leonard.**

Sheldon ends the call and shrug, "Leonard can be so immature at times" thought Sheldon. Sheldon checks his watch again and says, "Ten minutes has past and she hasn't called, why she hasn't called me?" Sheldon waits another five minutes and finally, his phone rings.

**Sheldon: I've waited fifth teen minutes, why hadn't you called me?**

**Amy: I'm sorry, Sheldon. I had to finish some paper-work and other things.**

**Sheldon: Apology accepted, where are you right now? **

**Amy: I'm almost getting there, Sheldon.**

**Sheldon: Okay, call me when you get here.**

**Amy: Fine, well I need to go there's traffic, bye Sheldon.**

**Sheldon: Bye, Amy.**

Sheldon ends the call and gets up, putting on his massager bag on. Sheldon leaves out the building and waits there in the parking lot, Amy finally gets there and he gets in the car. Feeling butterflies in his stomach, his voice sounds shaky when he greets her. "Hello to you too, Sheldon" says Amy back to him. Amy drives out the parking lot and into traffic, "So how was your day so far?" says Sheldon breaking the silence that there was between them. "Fine, so far, just that today was very frustrating…" said Amy. "Why's that, Amy?" said Sheldon. "Oh well, the new girl that works there with me kept on messing things up for me" said Amy looking at one side for a moment. "I tell you, the girl doesn't know what she is even doing" says Amy when she turns to the right. Amy gets to see Sheldon and she noticed Sheldon was looking at her legs, Amy hawks and Sheldon takes his eyes off her legs. The moment was silent; they finally got there at Sheldon's apartment.

Sheldon and Amy were there eating their lunch quietly, Sheldon breaks the silence again. "On Saturday, Leonard and his friends and I are going to play Dungeons & Dragons" said Sheldon "Oh great! I always wanted to play Dungeons & Dragons!" Sheldon felt bad but he didn't show that he felt bad. "Oh I forgot to tell you a little bit earlier, you're not invited" said Sheldon. Amy frowns and says, "Why not?" "From time to time, we men need to break from the shackles and be our animals' selves." "With a board and rolling dice?" said Amy. "Like a bunch of savages" said Sheldon? Amy frowns and says "Well, next Thursday would you want to come over my apartment and watch a movie with me?" said Amy. Sheldon thought of it for a second when he drank some of his glass of milk. "Yes, I'd love to" said Sheldon as he looked into Amy's brown eyes. "Great, at seven or eight?" said Amy as she looked back at Sheldon's blue eyes. "Seven would be better" said Sheldon. "Would you mind if I rent a horror movie at Red box?" said Amy. "Why horror?" said Sheldon as he made a confuse face, "Well, I kind of got tired of watching movies from "Marvel" or Star Wars or Star Trek" said Amy. "You know that I love watching those movies, Amy" said Sheldon. "I know, Sheldon. I too love watching those types of movies, but wouldn't a scary movie be better?" said Amy grinning. "Well, scary movie are awesome like other people like to say…" said Sheldon. "Come on, just this time, please" Amy did her puppy face and Sheldon just looked at her and said, "Fine, but that face you're doing didn't work on me just to let you know" thought Sheldon as he got Amy and his empty plate turning to put it in the sink. "Thanks Sheldon, you're the best!" said Amy as she wraps her arms around Sheldon from the back, and kissed him on the cheek. Sheldon looked forward frozen in shock, "Don't ever do that, Amy…" said Sheldon. "Why?" said Amy. "Because it's cute when you do it…" thought Sheldon. "Just don't, Amy. Remember, germs" said Sheldon as he looked down at the sink as he washed the plates, blushing at the same time.

Stuart, Raj, and Howard were there at Sheldon and Leonard's apartment with Sheldon and Leonard, playing Dungeons & Dragons. "Screw it I'm going in first, I'm coming for you Santa!" said Raj moving his little character in the board game. "Raj runs in the castle and runs into a trap and dies, you're out Raj" said Leonard. "Wait? No fair" said Raj. "Lucky" said Sheldon a he elbowed Raj, he found out that it was going to be about saving Santa and he didn't like the idea at all. There goes on their conversations until it's interrupted when Penny peeks her head in the door of Sheldon's and Leonard's Apartment. "Hey guys may I just present something that you guys are going to miss out on, since you guys decided to play Dungeons & Dragons" Penny came in taking of her coat, showing that she wore a tight black dress the showed her breasts and mostly her legs. "Here is where you guys can see the point we're getting at, I present you a new sexy "Bernadette" said Penny putting on some music from her phone, Bernadette came in with a red dress showing her back and her legs not mention her breasts too. "Here is the new hot Amy" said Penny. Amy walked in with a dress that was up to her knees and it was flowery, with a cardigan on. Sheldon adored the way Amy looked, "Gosh, those…_legs…She is so beautiful" _Thought Sheldon looking at Amy up and down. Sheldon turns to Leonard saying, "I know where their getting at, but I don't see the point" Sheldon looked back at the girls; Penny is the first to speak. "We'll be having fun having a "Girl's night out" Before they left, Raj asked them if he can join them. The girls say yes and Raj leaves the apartment happily. "I hope Amy doesn't meet any guys there…" thought Sheldon looking down to continue the game of Dungeons & Dragons. The whole time, Sheldon thought of Amy; wondering what if she is hurt or she is talking to any guys. That thought of meeting new guys and guys flirting with his "Amy" made him feel jealous. When Stuart and Howard were about to save Santa in the game, Sheldon stops them by leaving them paralyze and he brings back his memory when his "Pop-pa" had passed away and he asked Santa that if he can bring him back because "Pop-pa" was the only who encourage him to love Science. Santa didn't make that wish happen for Sheldon, Sheldon then destroy the key to save Santa; leaving Santa to die. Sheldon felt sad afterwards, wishing Amy could be there to comfort him, but she wasn't there, she was with Penny, Bernadette, and Raj at the night-club.

When the game finished, Stuart and Howard left. Leonard went to his bedroom and went to sleep. Sheldon went in his bedroom also, he got in his bed. Sheldon got his phone, checking what time it was.

10:30 p.m.

Sheldon started thinking about Amy and he decided to call her to see if she was fine. Before Sheldon pressed the call button to call Amy, he thought for a moment. "What if she is asleep? But I should call her anyways to see if she got home" Sheldon pressed the call button finally and got butterflies in his stomach again, it ringed for a while and finally Amy answered.

**Amy: Hello?**

**Sheldon: Hi, Amy.**

**Amy: Whoa, isn't it late for you, Sheldon?**

**Sheldon: I know, but I just wanted to see if you were fine that's all.**

Amy smiled, admiring that Sheldon still cared for her.

**Amy: I'm fine, Sheldon. What about you? How was the game?**

**Sheldon: I'm fine, and the game wasn't that all good. **

**Amy: Why?**

**Sheldon: It was about saving Santa.**

**Amy: Oh…Anyways, I can't wait for Thursday to come around so I can see you.**

Sheldon smiled.

**Sheldon: Me too…**

**Amy: Aww…that's very sweet of you, Sheldon.**

**Sheldon: Well, goodnight then.**

**Amy: Goodnight, Sheldon. I love you.**

Sheldon was quiet, scared to say I love you, scared he might make a mistake.

Sheldon: Me too…bye, Amy.

Right away, Sheldon ended the call. Looking forward, he buried his face in his pillow, hiding his blushing from his face.

Amy smiled ended the call and going to sleep.

When Sheldon went to sleep, he had a dream about Santa getting back at him. Sheldon jumped wide awake, scared.

Amy was asleep when her phone rang.

**Amy: Hello?**

**Sheldon: Amy, I just had an awful dream.**

**Amy: About what?**

**Sheldon: About Santa getting back at me.**

Amy wanted to giggle but she didn't dare to let a giggle nor a chuckle come out from her mouth.

**Amy: Don't worry, it was all a dream.**

**Sheldon: Are you okay?**

**Amy: Yes, Sheldon.**

**Sheldon: Well, that's all matters.**

**Amy: Bye, Sheldon.**

**Sheldon: Bye, Amy. **

Sheldon ended the call, going back to sleep. He started to have yet a wonderful dream.

Please Do Review! Tell me what you guys think! :D ;D :D


	3. Chapter 3

A Very Frustrated Sheldon Cooper

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: Sorry that I left you guys hanging wanting to know more about the next chapter to this story. I've been trying to find time to write, but since it was the holidays, well you know. Anyways, here is Chapter Three to this story and I hope you guys like this one, please review and tell me what you guys think of this chapter after you finished reading this story. Thank You!

Chapter Three: Sign #3 True Feelings

**Thursday Night:**

Sheldon got to Amy's apartment, he felt so nervous. Though, Sheldon couldn't really find the logical explanation why he felt his hands very sweaty, not to mention he felt his legs turn to Jell-O when he stared at the wooden door. Sheldon gulps nervously as he finally knocks.

**Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy**

**Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy**

**Knock. Knock. Knock. Amy**

Finally, the door opened and Sheldon froze in shock, his eyes going wide. "_Oh my…" _Thought Sheldon as he looks at Amy, he started to feel twisted up feelings in his stomach, he felt his heart race as fast as a jack-rabbit. "Hi, Sheldon" said Amy. "Hello, Amy" said Sheldon as he let out a deep breathe, calming down. "May I come in?" said Sheldon. Amy nods and Sheldon enters Amy's apartment and he sits down on his spot on Amy's couch. "Um, do you want any beverages?" said Amy as she closes her apartment door. "Um, do you have Pepsi?" said Sheldon. "Yeah, I bought a pack of Pepsi some few weeks back" said Amy as she walked in her small kitchen and opened her fridge, getting two cans of Pepsi. Amy returns back to Sheldon as he viewed the cases that she rented from "Red-box".

"Does any of the horror movies interest you, Sheldon?" said Amy as she sat next to Sheldon and putting the two soda cans on her coffee table, "Well, I like this one from 1989 it's a sci-fi movie called, "Little-Monsters" I was guessing maybe we watch that one?" said Sheldon. "How about "Paranormal Activity 3"?" said Amy, "Why not Little-Monsters?" said Sheldon. "It's not that scary like "Paranormal Activity 3" said Amy. "Amy, I use to have nightmares of "Little-Monsters" How can that movie not be scary to you?" said Sheldon remembering the memory when he would have to check under his bed all the time to see if there weren't any monsters. Amy rolls her eyes and says, "Fine, how about we flip a coin?" Sheldon does a tick, "I guess, if it's fine with you" "Do you have a penny or something in your pockets?" said Amy going forward to Sheldon, his eyes go wide again as he moves back, Amy looks down and pads Sheldon's pockets. "What are you doing, Amy Farrah Fowler?" said Sheldon feeling uncomfortable. Amy moves back and looks at Sheldon, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm checking your pockets" said Amy. "I could have looked for myself, Amy" shrugs Sheldon as he dugs his hands into his pockets and found a quarter. "Heads or tails?" said Sheldon. "Heads" said Amy. "Why can't I be "Heads"?" said Sheldon. Amy bits her lower lip, feeling irritated. "Fine, I choose freaking Tails" said Amy. Sheldon finally flips the coin and it goes up in the air, Sheldon catches it and checks if it were either Heads or Tails. "Aw darn it…" said Sheldon as he let Amy see the coin. Amy grins devilishly and says "Hah seems like not always does Heads wins" Sheldon shrugs and says, "Whatever". "_Why do women always get their way?" _Sheldon ignores the thought and gets up, going to the DVD player and inserting the disc into the DVD player. Sheldon goes by where the door is and turns off the lights, causing the whole apartment to be dark and the only light there is the television.

Sheldon sits down finally and Amy is on the other side of the couch, Sheldon decides to move next to her so she wouldn't feel alone. "What are you doing?" said Amy. "If it makes you uncomfortable, I can move if you want" said Sheldon, before he moved away, Amy touches his arm. "It's fine, just that I'd never thought you can come this close to me, Sheldon" said Amy turning to look at Sheldon. Sheldon feels his heart skip a beat and he goes breathless, but he keeps calm "_Why am I feeling this way? I want to kiss her…focus, Sheldon…you can control yourself" _Thought Sheldon, "There isn't anything on the 'Relationship Agreement' where I can't just move closer to you" said Sheldon feeling like he kind of ruined the moment. Amy looks at Sheldon as if she was frustrated but she didn't show it to Sheldon that she was frustrated, "_I wish you stop living by the rules of that stupid Agreement and you just kiss me and tell me how you just feel, Sheldon…" _Thought Amy, "Let me get the remote control and press play" said Amy as she got the remote control from the coffee table, trying to forget the ruined moment. Sheldon notices something that wasn't right about Amy…it was like a very hard problem from physics that Sheldon was trying to solve, but he just couldn't…not with Amy.

Sheldon shrugs slowly, moving along with the movie night. Amy sat back when she finally pressed play on the movie, "Paranormal Activity 3". "Oh I feel chills coming up my spines already!" said Amy as she snuggled up with Sheldon. Sheldon smiles as he like the thought of Amy putting her arms around his waist, he put his arms around her. They looked just like the way they were when they cuddled together for the first time; Sheldon grins and thinks about the awkward moment when they first cuddle. He didn't liked it the first time, but now it's the second time they do this, he liked it way more because they are in the dark and they're about to watch a horror movie together, not to mention cuddling didn't bother him anymore since it is allowed on the "Relationship Agreement".

When they were halfway in the movie, Sheldon and Amy held on to each other tight when there was a part when there was the man in his twenties holding the camera and looking at the mirror with the little girl, as they say "Bloody Mary" in the dark. "Oh lord, do you notice Bloody Mary is behind them?" said Sheldon as he held on to Amy, making her move closer to him. "They're so dumb for doing that, I could never have the guts to do that!" said Amy as she held on to Sheldon very tight. Sheldon and Amy screamed very loud together when there was the scene of something was trying to open the door like crazy in the movie and the actors hold the door, hoping whatever that was behind the door to not get them.

Sheldon and Amy turned to see each other, their faces inches apart. Blue and Brown eyes met other, Sheldon's eyes weren't focus on Amy's eyes anymore, they were focus on her lips instead. "_Those…lips…I just can't resist…" _Thought Sheldon as he gulped and Amy seem to go breathless. It seems like everything that was around them, even the movie had stopped and it was just them in the whole wide world in the dark. Sheldon touched Amy's cheek with his palm, he stroked her cheek and she brought up her hand, stroking his hand. Sheldon closed his eyes and he leaned down to Amy's face, Sheldon's warm lips touching Amy's soft moist lips. Sheldon thought he wouldn't like the kiss like the last time when Amy was drunk and she kissed him or when he bought her a tiara and she just stole the kiss. Except, he loved this kiss, there was an electric spark to it, a feeling that Sheldon himself couldn't explain.

Sheldon gets interrupted from the thought of kissing Amy when she spoke up to him, still looking into his eyes. "Are you okay?" said Amy. Sheldon looks at Amy and smiles, "I'm fine…"

Please Review! I know a cliffhanger! But don't worry, chapter four on the works


	4. Chapter 4

A Very Frustrated Sheldon Cooper

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T. Chuck Lorre and Bill Prady are the owners to this badass show, but anyways I do not own it.

A/N: I'm sorry to those who are "Big Bang Theory" fans of those who are Shamy lovers and I myself is one too, I'm terribly sorry that I haven't updated at ALL. I think this will be long and I hope you guy will review and enjoy reading this chapter. I have not abandoned this story!

Chapter Four: Sign #4 Desperation

Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes, wanting to kiss her for a minute or two. Sheldon's heart races when Amy raised up her hand, thinking that she was going to get the back of his neck and lean in for a kiss, but instead her hand went down to get the remote control.

Amy gets up and turns the lights back on, making the small apartment back to life. Sheldon rolled his eyes, feeling unsatisfied, feeling…He didn't know how to describe it.

"Why did you turn the lights back on?" asked Sheldon trying not to sound annoyed. "It's getting late, and I'm very tired, besides aren't you tired?" said Amy as she rubbed the back of her neck and yawning at the same time.

Sheldon tried hiding his frown, but he showed the frown anyways, checking his clock, Amy was right it was getting late. "Well, its 11:15 p.m. May I get a ride from you?" said Sheldon standing up and putting his windbreaker jacket on. "Yeah, I guess" said Amy.

While getting there to Sheldon's apartment, the ride was silent and yet it was getting awkward every minute of it. Sheldon thought of something and said finally, "I enjoyed watching the movie with you, Amy-Farrah Fowler".

Amy smiled and answered back, "I enjoyed watching "Paranormal Activity 3" with you too, Sheldon" Sheldon turned to look at Amy, adoring the way she looked, "_She is such a beauty…"_ thought Sheldon.

Amy finally parked by the sidewalk, they had reached their destination and it was time for Sheldon to say goodbye to Amy. For some reason, he felt the urge to give her a "goodnight kiss" at least, during the whole time he was there with her, he wanted to kiss Amy.

Sheldon took off his seat belt and thought, "_I'm going to do it…Have courage, Sheldon Cooper"_ Sheldon turned to look at Amy and he stay looking at her, he felt nervous to even kiss her.

Amy felt a little creep out because Sheldon just looked at her as if he saw a ghost, "Um…I don't know you want to have another movie night with me next Thursday?" said Amy. Sheldon let out a deep breath and nods, "I would love that, well, goodnight Amy…" Sheldon opens his door and gets out, feeling disappointed as he closed the door, and he stood there looking at her through the window. Sheldon decides to knock on her window before she could start her car, Amy turns to look at Sheldon and she presses the button that was on her side, causing the window to automatically go down.

"Is there something you forgot?" said Amy. "Yes, I forgot something…" said Sheldon. "What is it?" said Amy. Sheldon let out a big breath out again, but nervously this time. Sheldon kisses his fingers and blows an invisible kiss at her. Amy makes a half-smiled on her face and she blushes.

"_He blew me a kiss…Aw! He's so adorable!" _

"That's very sweet of you…Sheldon" said Amy as she did the same and her eyes twinkled, and that made Sheldon grin slightly as he waved at her. As Amy left, Sheldon smiles and blushes deep red at the same time, leaving inside the building.

When Amy got home, she closed the door with her back and squeaked, "_Oh my god! Oh my god! OH MY GOD!"_ thought Amy as she jumped up and down. Amy ran to her bedroom and literally flew to her bed, falling down on her bed and looking up to the ceiling.

Amy sat up on the side of her bed by her nightstand; she got her phone and called her best friend, "Penny".

**Penny: Hello? (**_**Sounding very sleepy and grumpy)**_

**Amy: Bestie! Omg, I need to tell you something!**

**Penny: Can we talk about this tomorrow? It's like twelve 'o clock at night, Amy.**

**Amy: Please, this is important!**

**Penny: Oh alright, since you got my ass on full alert, tell me what you wanted to tell me.**

**Amy: Sheldon and I were having a movie night, today and we were watching "Paranormal Activity 3".**

**Penny: Go on, I'm hearing.**

**Amy: There was this part when that little girl and that guy were doing "Blo-**

**Penny: I haven't seen the movie, so no spoils.**

**Amy: Anyways, he cuddled with me!**

**Penny: Wait, are you serious? Sheldon Cooper. Wanted. To…CUDDLE!?**

**Amy: Yes, and we had a "Moment" when we both got scared, YAY!**

**Penny: Omg! That is so sweet…Did you both kiss?**

**Amy: Well, I don't know if he wanted too, but I told him it was getting late and I gave him a ride. Plus, before I left he blew me a kiss with his hand!**

**Penny: Aw!**

**Amy: I know!**

**Penny: I think he really does care, Amy…Now that you know he cares, you don't have to terminate the relationship.**

**Amy: Well…I'm not sure about that…**

**Penny: What do you mean?**

**Amy: What if it was me…you know, that just thought…I don't know, I'm tired of always getting my hopes up, I know that I'll be leaving him…soon.**

**Penny: Hey, don't say that, I'm sure that Sheldon cares. If he didn't care, he wouldn't have asked you out when you were at the movies with Stuart in the first place.**

**Amy: I don't know…I'm not even trying anymore, what for you know?**

**Penny: Just don't give up, Amy…well, my sleepiness is coming back and I have work tomorrow, so goodnight Amy.**

**Amy: Goodnight, Penny.**

Yes, Amy had been feeling like Sheldon didn't care, because he never told Amy how he really felt for her. Amy would be sad every now and then because she felt like Sheldon didn't love her, but she felt happy and she felt her hopes came up again because Sheldon cuddled with her tonight…and she didn't even asked him to cuddle with her.

**Two weeks later…**

Leonard and his friends where there in the apartment, playing "Monopoly" because it was a game night, Amy and Bernadette were at Penny's apartment having a chat.

"We should something tomorrow night, since it's Friday" said Bernadette as she took a sip of her red wine. "Yeah, that's a good idea, do you have any ideas Penny?" said Amy.

"Well, how about we go out to the club again?" said Penny. "Wait, would we have to take Raj again?" said Amy. "No, it is just us, a girl's night out?" said Penny. "It's a good idea, but I kind of don't have anything to wear…" said Amy.

"You can wear a cardigan with a blouse and a skirt" said Bernadette. "Yeah, but I was thinking of something better…" said Amy.

"How about we go shopping in the afternoon?" said Penny. "Well, I suppose, since I have a day off tomorrow" said Amy. "That be great, so we can buy ourselves something to wear something too" said Bernadette. "So, when are you and Sheldon having a night together? You guys haven't talked much lately" said Penny as she took a sip from her wine also.

"I can't bother him because he said that he needs to concentrate" said Amy as she rubbed the back of her neck. "Sheldon can be an ass sometimes" said Penny. "Like I tell you, it's useless to even care for him If he never cares" Amy frown and said "I know we're going to end the relationship…" "Hey, don't be sad, Amy..." said Bernadette. "You know what?" said Penny when something went in her mind.

"What?" said Amy as she looked at Penny, "I have an idea to make Sheldon a little jealous…"

**Friday Night:**

**Sheldon hanged out with his friends the next day, until the door knocked and Amy walked in like a model. Sheldon had been drinking a water of bottle when he noticed Amy and spit out the water he had in his mouth. **

"_Oh lord!" _

Amy wore a purple dress that was up to her knees and it showed a lot her cleavage, and she wasn't wearing a cardigan on. The dress just wrapped around her chest, and it made her look beautiful. Sheldon looked at her up and down, she had her hair down with curls and she wore light make-up, with some purple flats.

"Hi, Sheldon" said Amy as she had her hand on her hip. Leonard, Howard, and Raj couldn't get their eyes off of Amy. Neither could Sheldon, "She looks like a hooch-mama!" say Howard.

Sheldon eyes darted to Howard, "Hey, I'm just saying" "She looks like a princess" said Raj who was drunk already. "Hey, stop hitting on Amy, why are you dress like that?" said Sheldon feeling a little jealous. "I'm going out with Bernie and Penny; I just wanted to come over to let you know..." said Amy. "_On what you're going to miss out on…"_

"What you're going out, and you didn't let me know?" said Sheldon standing up. Just right then and there, Penny came in with a red dress on, "Yeah, she is going out with me tonight, Sheldon" said Penny.

Sheldon couldn't believe that Amy couldn't ask or even let him now, that just made him…upset. "Can you please put on your cardigan?" said Sheldon. "Why?" said Amy. Sheldon was quiet, and his friends looked at him, waiting for him to response.

"Can you please put something on, it might get chilly" said Sheldon. "Sheldon, I'll be okay" said Amy. Sheldon crossed his arms to his chest and said, "Amy-Farrah Fowler…just be careful with the guys, okay?"

"Okay" said Amy.

"Bye, Amy" said Sheldon.

When the girls left, the guys continue on with the game. "I can't believe it…" mutter Raj.

Sheldon turn to Raj saying, "What?" Leonard rolled his eyes and said, "For god's sake, Amy was all dressed so smoking and hot, and you just let her go out like that?" "Look, Amy's my girlfriend and I trust her" said Sheldon, he was quiet. "I'm going to take a walk" said Sheldon as he stood up and got his windbreaker.

"I knew it" said Howard. "I know" said Leonard. Before Sheldon left, he secretly got Leonard's keys and left out the apartment….

Please Review! Chapter Five: Coming Soon!


	5. Chapter 5

A Very Fustrated Sheldon Cooper

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated. Here is Chapter Five, this one will have a songfic to it. :D Please Review.!

Chapter Five: Sign #5 The Sexual Reaction

This was going to be the second time that Sheldon Cooper would drive, he hadn't drive for awhile, the first time experience was scary for Sheldon when Penny fell in the shower and she broke her ankle and she had to be taken to the hospital by him, then Sheldon got notify later that he had to go to court for passing the yellow light when there was traffic around, but Sheldon didn't care if he got another ticket and had to be sent to court again because this time was different. Sheldon didn't care because his girlfriend was going to girl's night out dressed up with a purple dress that showed mostly her cleavage and her legs, and that bothered Sheldon because there was going to be one thing that is going to be checking Amy out all night.

Guys.

Yes, really attractive alpha-male guys at that club that Penny was about to take Bernadette and Amy to.

Sheldon got in Leonard's car quickly as Penny was already leaving in the car with Bernadette and Amy by her side. When Sheldon got in the car and put on his seat belt, he looked at the steering wheel and thought, "I've done this before, don't be scared Sheldon..." Sheldon looked dumbfounded trying to turn on the car.

It finally turned on when Sheldon inserted the key into the engine, he got the stick that was behind the steering wheel and pushed it down, he looked down and pressed on the first peddle, causing the car to drive off. Good thing that Sheldon moved the wheel to the street because he would have hit the car parked in front of him.

Sheldon started driving normally by then when his nervous system calmed down for the moment, the whole time he was thinking as he followed Penny, "Why on Planet Earth would I be following Penny? I mean, it's not the first time that Amy goes out to the club with them"

But it really bothered Sheldon that she was wearing that dress and he was afraid that some other guy might take advantage of her or she get drunk and end up with a hangover the next day.

"But she did looked beautiful in that dress, the way her hair was curled and how her green eyes glowed matching the color purple on that dress that showed her legs..." thought again Sheldon. Penny's car turned to the left and entered the place that had the club name on it, Sheldon turned to the left and he went a different way in the parking lot.

He tried not to make it obvious that he was following them and he parked in the very back of the parking lot; Sheldon turned off the car and put Leonard's keys in his pocket. "Am I doing the right thing?" thought Sheldon as he opened his door and walked to the club.

Sheldon saw the three girls walking into the doors of the place and there stand a man who had big muscles in his arms (assuming to probably be a bodybuilder) he wore a black t-shirt that said, "SECURITY" in the front of the black shirt. Sheldon nervously gulp as he walked to the man, before Sheldon entered into the doors of the club the man stopped him.

"You have to be on the list to go inside the club, sir" said the body-builder with a low voice.

Sheldon looked up at the security, boy, was he scared of the security.

"U-Um my girlfriend is in there..." said Sheldon kind of stuttering a little.

"You have to be in the reserved list to go inside the club to have fun" said the security.

"Please, I have to go inside" said Sheldon losing his patience.

"Sir, you're not in the LIST" said the security losing his patience too.

"Why don't y-you check?" said Sheldon.

"Fine, your name?" said the security.

"Sheldon Lee Cooper" said Sheldon giving the security his full name.

The security checked on his board that he had in his hand, he looked at Sheldon and said, "Sorry, you aren't in the list"

Sheldon rolled his eyes and did a tick, "Please, I need to go in, my girlfriend is in there" said Sheldon.

"Sorry, sir you can't come in either way" said the security.

"Will you accept money?" said Sheldon.

"Depends" said the security.

"I'll give you ten dollars if you let me in" said Sheldon.

"Really? Ten dollars?" said the security.

"Fine, twenty dollars" said Sheldon.

"More" coughed the security.

"Fine, thirdy dollars then..." said Sheldon.

"That's how much that you really want to see your girlfriend?" said the security.

"Fine! Last deal is fifty dollars" said Sheldon doing tick again.

"Now we're talking" said the security as he moved away from the doors and he took out his hand.

Sheldon reached into his pocket and gave the security fifty dollars and he finally entered the club.

"Have a great time..." said the security as he shoved the fifty dollars in his pockets and continued on doing his job.

XxXxXxXxXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

"Shouldn't Sheldon be back by now?" said Howard as they were now playing Pokemon cards.

"Yeah, I wonder where he is right now" said Leonard who seemed a little worry.

"Isn't it almost time for his curfew?" said Raj.

"Who knows, at least Whack-a-doodle isn't here blabbering like he always does" said Howard.

"True" said Raj.

"Should I call him you guys?" said Leonard.

"He'll be back, Leonard. Let's celebrate since he gone" said Raj as he got up and went to the fridge, getting three beers for Leonard, Howard, and for himself.

"Okay..." said Leonard as he got his beer and opened the bottle can and taking a sip, but he was still worried about Sheldon either way.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx 

The place was big and dark, the only light there was the disco lights that were spinning round and round everywhere in many different colors. The music was loud and there was a big crowd of people dancing altogether and they were sweating and that made Sheldon be sick to his stomach.

Sheldon looked around and looked for Amy, but Amy was no where to be found in the club; Sheldon decided to do one thing he didn't want to do.

Sheldon walked into the big crowd where there was people dancing and sweating.

"Ew...how can they..." thought Sheldon, he couldn't finished the thought of seeing the two couple making out as he passed by them.

Sheldon continued on looking for Amy, he never found her and when he was about to just give up and leave; a hand touched Sheldon's arm.

"Sheldon?" said a familar voice.

Sheldon turned and his eyes went wide to see Amy standing in front of him, "Oh...Hi...Amy" said Sheldon.

"What are you doing here?" said Amy.

"I..." Sheldon was speechless, he didn't want Amy to know that he had followed them because he was afraid that a guy might lay a finger on his "Amy".

"Um..." said Sheldon still unsure to what to say.

Even though Sheldon wasn't good at lying to anyone, he just gave it a try.

"I was bored to be with my friends and it wasn't fun to not see you there with me, so I decided to come to this place to look for you, maybe to dance or have a talk with you..." said Sheldon.

Amy was surprised that Sheldon was bored and he wanted to spend time with her!

"Oh, that's sweet of you, Sheldon...but how did you get here?" said Amy.

"Um..." Sheldon didn't know what to say next.

All of a sudden when the song that had been recently had been playing ended a song started "Right Where You Want Me" by Jesse McCartney was playing in the club. (Please listen to this awesome song in YouTube while you read the lyrics to the song).

"Hey, let's dance!" said Sheldon changing the subject and quickly grabbing Amy's hand and taking her to the dance floor.

Amy smiled as she faced Sheldon and instead she turned her back to him and started dancing.

Sheldon looked down at Amy and lots of things run through his mind and that's when he finally thought, "Just do it, Sheldon" Sheldon nevously gulp again as he put his hands on the sides of Amy's waist and his front body got closed behind her back.

"_Girl, there's something about me you out to know. I've never felt the need to lose control. Always held on back and played it slow. But not this time, Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything. Baby, take me on a journey. I've been thinking lately, I could use a little time alone with you. Crazy. Let's do something maybe, please don't take your time, you got me, right where you want me."_

Sheldon smelled Amy's hair as she rub his hands and she moved her hips side to side slowly. "Ah, the smell of her hair is beautiful, oh my..." thought Sheldon as he felt warmness running all over his body as Amy moved side to side.

"_Girl, I'm gonna let you have your way with me, when you move like that, it's hard to breathe. I never thought that it could be like this, But I was wrong. Baby don't be gentle, I can handle anything."_

"This song is describing what I'm feeling right now, people have a great talent making songs though..." thought Sheldon as he rested his chin on Amy's neck and wanted to nibble her ear but he didn't.

_"Baby, take me on a journey, I've been thinking lately. I could use a little time alone with you. Crazy, Let's do something maybe. Please don't take your time, you got me, right where you want me. Can't explain it, how you swept me off my feet, unexpectedly. In slow motion, my imagination running trying to keep my body still, I can hardly stand the thrill."_

Sheldon felt tingles all over his body and from all over his body it went all together to his pants when Amy bit her lower lip. "Oh..." thought Sheldon as he closed his eyes and shivered.

Amy smiled as the song ended and that's when she felt something poked her and she turned around.

Sheldon's eyes were wide open, his blue eyes were now glowing dark blue and he stared back at Amy "Sheldon...are you..." before Amy could finished her sentence, Penny came around and spoke.

"Hey Amy, Leonard just cal...Whoa! Wait, Sheldon!? How on earth did you get here?" said Penny.

"I...ah, darn...I got here in Leonard's car" said Sheldon feeling guilty.

"Wait, you drove!" said Penny and Amy at the same time.

"Leonard just called me saying that his car was stolen and that he is worried about you, Sheldon!" said Penny.

"I..." Sheldon blushed deep red as Penny gasped again to see Sheldon had a "stiff" in his pants.

"We're going home, now!" said Amy as she got Sheldon from the ear and he yelp.

"Not to hard, Amy! Your going to make me lose my vulcan hearing!" said Sheldon with his texas accent.

Penny followed behind Amy and Sheldon, Amy tried not snickering. "Oh my gosh, Sheldon had a sexual reaction because of me!" thought Amy.

Penny saw Bernadette coming towards her and when she walked next to Penny, she said, "How did Sheldon get here?"

"He drove! Can't you believe he drove again! Also..." said Penny now whispering into Bernadette's ear, "Sheldon Cooper just went throught puberty!"

"Penny, I may have one ear that I can't hear with right now, but with the other one don't think I didn't hear that!" said Sheldon as he said "Ow" a billion times as they walked out the club.

Please review! Oh yeah, those who saw the latest episode about Sheldon having to work with Kripke and that Sheldon feels sad that Kripke is smarter than him, and that makes Sheldon sad and Kripke thinks it's because Sheldon's has a girlfriend and Sheldon agrees to it! I couldn't believe it and then Penny asked him finally, that will he ever get phyical with Amy and he said there is possibilities! That expression that Penny had on her face was the same expression I had on my face! I can't wait for the next episode next Thursday! Please Review! :D :D :D


	6. Chapter 6

**A Very Fustrated Sheldon Cooper**

**Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.**

**A/N: I was so upset to see the episode that was aired on Valentine's Day because they made Sheldon look like he didn't even cared but I found it cute that Amy hugged Sheldon! Aw! Okay, anyways here is Chapter SIX to my story. I ENJOYED reading your reviews and No, I haven't abandon this story! :D :D :D Please review!**

Chapter Six: The Spanking Incident...

After they came out of the club, Penny said she drive in Leonard's car and get back to the apartment and tell Leonard that his car wasn't stolen. Bernadette wanted to go with Penny in Leonard's car and Penny agreed.

"We'll see you at the apartment, Amy" said Penny giving her car keys to Amy.

"I wanted to leave to my apartment, may I leave back to my apartment with Sheldon?" said Amy.

Penny looked at Amy who had her grip on Sheldon's wrist. "Um, Amy, I..." Penny was quiet.

"Don't worry, I'll bring Sheldon back to his apartment and I can leave home with my car" said Amy.

"Oh, Alright" said Penny finally trusting Amy.

"Well, we'll see back at the apartment..." said Amy as Sheldon and her walked away to Penny's car.

Penny and Bernadette got in Leonard's car. They both put on their seat belt and Penny started the car, Bernadette spoke finally. "I can't Sheldon would actually follow us here in Leonard's car..." Penny drived out the parking lot and into the busy street. "Yeah, me either...I notice he's been acting strange lately, even Leonard notices it" said Penny.

"I noticed it too, you know Howard told me that when Leonard was in the kitchen a few weeks ago, he noticed that Sheldon made a bee line to his bedroom and when he came out he was all flushed deep red..." said Bernadette.

"You know, it was funny last week because when Amy and Sheldon had a movie night on Thursday and when he came back his eyes were dark blue and he didn't even bother me that night..." said Penny.

"You think...he is...sexually fustrated?" said Bernadette.

Right thin and there, Penny stepped on the brakes hard and she turned to face Bernadette.

"Sheldon...him... SEXUALLY Fustrated?" Penny started laughing and continued driving again, when she calmed down on laughing so much she spoke again, "Sheldon can get fustrated about germs and all that but...I doubt Sheldon can get horny!" said Penny.

"Well, didn't you tell me that Sheldon had a boner right now?" said Bernadette.

"I don't know..." shrugged Penny as she giggled a little.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Amy got in Penny's car, as she put on her seat belt, she felt Sheldon's eyes just looking at her. Amy had the erge to look up at Sheldon and when she did look up at him, he turned his head away quickly. Amy shrugged and she turned on the car finally, "Hoo..." thought Amy.

Sheldon turned to look at Amy again, "Is she mad at me? I know that she knew I had a..." Sheldon looked down at his pants, he closed his eyes tight as he blushed deep red. "I know she knows...But is she mad at me? I'm sure she is...this is embrassing! Even Penny noticed, for sure she'll tell Leonard then Leonard will tell his friends and...ugh, this is embrassing..." thought Sheldon as he turned to look out of the window and tried not paying attention to the stiff he had pointing up from the zipper.

"Should I be mad at him?" thought Amy as she drove. "I don't feel mad at him...I feel...Surprise and aroused at the same time! I need to talk to him. No, We NEED to talk about this because he violated the Relationship Agreement...but does that stupid agreement matter anymore? Does it matter to him now?" Amy let out a big sigh and shrugged as she tried taking the thought out of her head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXX

Penny and Berndette walked into Leonard's apartment to find three drunk as fuck guys. You know who they are!

Leonard groan as he looked at Penny and Bernadette, "I thought it was Sheldon, have you found him?" said Leonard.

"Yes, he was at the club and he had your car" said Penny. Leonard bolted right up and said, "He what? Where is he? Is he okay? Did he get in trouble?"

"Sheldon is okay and he with Amy, I think they're arguing right now at her apartment, probably..." said Penny.

Leonard groaned as his worried-ness went away, "There is no way that I'm picking him up from Amy's apartment..." said Leonard. "Amy will bring Sheldon here, so there's nothing to worry about" said Penny. Bernadette went to wake up Howard from the chair he was sleeping on, "Come on, honey...it's time to go home" said Bernadette. "Okay, honey...are you making pancakes tommorow?" said Howard as he stood up and feeling tipsy.

"Maybe, Thanks Penny and bye I'll talk to you tommorow" said Bernadette as she left out the apartment with Howard. Penny sat on the couch next to Leonard, she looked Raj who was asleep on the floor. "Should I wake him up so he can leave?" said Penny. "Nah, he is really drunk, He can leave tommorow" said Leonard looking at Penny.

"Okay, oh guess what? Your not going to believe what happen tonight, Sheldon had a stiff in his pants!" said Penny. "Oh my god, get out town..." said Leonard as he started giggling. "No joke, Our Sheldon is going to puberty!" said Penny as she started giggling. "I guess I'm going to have to give him the "talk" said Leonard as he smiled.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

Amy and Sheldon walked silently into her apartment, Amy breaks the silent. "Do want anything to drink?" said Amy. Sheldon nod and said, "A glass of milk, please?" Amy nodded back and went in her small kitchen. Sheldon sat down on Amy's couch and nervously shifted his feet on the floor. Amy came back into her little living room and sat next to Sheldon, she gave Sheldon the glass of milk and thanked her.

"Sheldon, I wanted to talk to you about the events that occured this evening..." said Amy eyeing Sheldon who looked embrassed and nervous.

"I know your mad at me and it's your job to get mad at me for doing a very dangous and stupid thing so just like the saying, "Lay it on me" said Sheldon waiting for Amy to scream at him and let the worst happen.

"It's just...What the hell were you thinking? You could've got in a car accident or something could've happen, why did you do that?" said Amy trying to be calm as possible.

"I was just worried that the next following day you would get a bad headache in the morning or you hurt your ankle or something..." said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, I'm a grown woman I can take care of myself, and by the way it's not the first time I go out with Penny and Bernadette to a night club..." said Amy crossing her arms to her chest.

"Fine, the main purpose was...I was afraid that a man would have their way with you..." admitted Sheldon feeling his cheeks go redder.

Amy looked calmed, but in the inside she was bursting out in joy and couldn't believe it. "Does this mean...No, Sheldon. Jealous? No way..."

Amy shifted in her seat and said, "So, your stating that you were jealous that I would talk to another man and you wouldn't know?"

Sheldon was quiet for a moment and he finally said, "Yes..."

Amy got close to Sheldon and was no longer on the other side on the couch, her green eyes looked at his blue eyes.

"Sheldon, I would never cheat on you and I will always be your woman, Sheldon...there no other man who can make me happy, just you..." said Amy as her face was inches apart. Sheldon was about to speak until Amy spoke again. "I'm going to have to punish you, Sheldon" said Amy as she grinned devilishly.

"What do you mean?" said Sheldon. "Well, you lied that you came to the club because you missed me and you took Leonard's car without him knowing, and...you violated the agreement because you lied and our relationship is suppose to be loyal and trust and of mind." said Amy as her grin grew wider.

Sheldon knowing he was defeated he just let out a big sigh and said, "What is the punishment, Not going to the new movie of "Star Trek"?" said Sheldon. "Nope..." said Amy letting out a smirk. "..." Sheldon was quiet. "Just when I lied about being sick and you spanked me, I'm going to do the same with you..." said Amy.

Sheldon's eyes went wide and he said, "Isn't that a bit harsh?" "I thought it was harshed when you decided to spank and I agreed to it, you deserve it anyways" said Amy.

"Oh boy..." thought Sheldon as he had wide eyes.

"When will you called the time for me to be punished?" said Sheldon.

Amy pretended to think for a moment and she finally said, "Right now..."

"Now?" said Sheldon.

Amy nod and she said, "Are you ready to face the consequences?" Sheldon swallowed very hard and thought "No" but he knew he deserved it, so he nodded.

Amy positioned herself and tapped her lap, Sheldon laid his body down on Amy's lap and she wince because he was heavy but she just ignored it. "Well...here it comes" said Amy. "Wait" said Sheldon as he was holding the armchair. "What?" said Amy. "You forgot to put some music on..." said Sheldon. "Oh yeah, thank you for reminding me" said Amy as she got the small remote for the radio she had that was at the shelves. R&B music played and Amy looked down at Sheldon's butt, "He does has a cute butt..." thought Amy. "Are you ready?" said Amy. "Yes..." said Sheldon as he shut his eyes.

Amy slapped Sheldon's butt.

"Ouch! Ouch! OUCH!" said Sheldon as Amy started hitting harder and harder.

XxXxXXXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx XxXxXx

It was 12:00 am by then when Leonard gaved up waiting for Sheldon, so when he walked to the hallway, Sheldon finally got there. Leonard walked back into the living and crossed his arms to his chest, "Do you know what time it is?" said Leonard eyeing Sheldon. Sheldon look like he was in pain but he hide it with a smile. "Yes, I'm sorry...As you can see..." Sheldon was quiet as he rubbed his butt a little. "Amy and I had a long talk, Leonard. But thank you for waiting, goodnight Leonard" said Sheldon as he walked pass Leonard, but when he walked his way to the hallway, he was limping a little.

Leonard turned to see Sheldon walked to his bedroom, and he thought "Did they...?"


	7. Chapter 7

A Very Fustrated Sheldon Cooper

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. Oh yeah, there will be a songfic in this story and I like this song so much, this would be the song for Sheldon and Amy. Even though it's Bella and Edward's song from Breaking Dawn: Part 2.

Chapter Seven: _The Beautiful Dance..._

Sheldon and Amy didn't talk after the "spanking incident". It was finally Wednesday, Sheldon wanted to call Amy. Amy wanted to call Sheldon. But they felt too awkward to even call each other or even talk.

Sheldon had gotten home from work and did his usual routines, after he had dinner with Leonard, he thought about one person; that special person that he been thinking about the whole time.

Amy...

When Sheldon got out of the bathroom door, he stare across to his desk where his laptop sat there. Sheldon bit his lip and thought for a moment, he finally walked into the living room and got his laptop. When he walked back to the hallway, he stops in his tracks and lets his thought get the best of him.

"_This is a bad idea..." _

Sheldon turned around and looked at the hallway, he looked at the floor and shrug as he went to his bedroom.

"_No, I have to talk to her...at least hear her voice..." _

Sheldon sat down on the side of his bed and turned on his laptop.

_"I knew it...I knew that he wouldn't call...I'm tired of always falling back to his arms whenever he wants me to." _

Amy had got out of the shower too and she had her laptop on her bed. Amy was doing her research report that had to be turned in by tomomorow.

Amy sat down on the side of her bed combing her hair and thought about Sheldon, then she heard her laptop make a noise.

Amy turned around to look at her laptop and couldn't believe it.

"_Sheldon is calling me right now?" _

Amy was happy that he called, but she wasn't sure to either press answer or ignore.

Amy sigh deeply and pressed answer.

Sheldon felt knots in his stomach when Amy's face appeared full screen on his laptop.

"Hello, Amy Farrah-Fowler" said Sheldon sounding like a robot.

"Hello, Sheldon Cooper." said Amy casually.

"I wanted to notify you that we haven't talk to each other since the event that occur on Saturaday..." said Sheldon looking around in the background of Amy but not looking into her eyes anymore.

"I know, I want to inform you that if you Skyped me to let me know that the relationship between you and me is terminated, I'll understand." said Amy trying hard not to frown.

Sheldon felt something in his chest and he didn't know why he felt this horrible feeling, it felt like his heart dropped. "Am I having a heart attack?" thought Sheldon.

"No, I didn't Skype you tell you that our relationship is terminated - why would I do such a horrible thing to our relationship between you and I?" said Sheldon.

"Sheldon I spanked you...besides, I deserve it..." said Amy.

Sheldon made a face when Amy mentioned the incident, he talked fast this time. "No, you don't Amy. It was a punishment and I deserved it because I could've got hurt that day..." said Sheldon.

Amy manage to smile and Sheldon spoke again, "Anyways, that isn't the main reason why I skyped you - now that we have that covered. I wanted to you ask you something." Sheldon felt more knots in his stomach.

"I'm glad that we left that incident behind and can you tell me the main actual reason why you skype me." said Amy.

Sheldon looked down not making any eye contact with Amy.

_"Come on, you can do it." _

"Amy, I wanted to ask you if you have anything to do this Friday night?" said Sheldon.

Amy shrugs slowly and says, "Not that I know of why?"

"I want to take you to dinner then I want to take you to a special place, Amy...Will you accept?" said Sheldon looking at Amy.

Amy was quiet and finally said, "I accept, but could you tell me where this 'special place' you want to take me?"

"You'll have to find out on Friday - Not to mention, I want you to buy a dress to wear because it's a special occasion..." said Sheldon. Amy felt her heart skip a beat.

**Thursday: **

Penny was shocked to hear the whole story that Amy said to her.

Amy called Penny during her lunch hour. Penny was on her break so they got a chance to talk to each other. Amy felt so relief but she didn't know what to do, she needed to let it out or she would explode in shock.

"Oh my god, oh my god! That's so cute, he wants to take you somewhere special!" said Penny feeling happy for Amy.

"I know, I'm eager to know what the date will be about and there is a problem - he wants me to wear a dress because it's a special occasion and I need your help." said Amy frowning.

"I know this special special place that has nice dresses, you want to go there?"

"Yeah, I guess bestie." said Amy.

"Well my break is almost over - can you pick me up after my shift so we go together to the store?" said Penny.

"Yeah, sure. I need to go too, bye Penny." said Amy.

"Bye, Amy." said Penny.

"Leonard?" said Sheldon as he went in the lab where Leonard was working on something.

"Hey, Sheldon - what brings you here?" said Leonard as he stopped and put the goggles on his forehead.

"I wanted to ask you something." said Sheldon.

"What is it, buddy?" said Leonard.

"How do you make a girl feel special?" said Sheldon. Leonard was surprise to hear Sheldon ask him this.

"Well, you buy her flowers...um, I don't know..." said Leonard.

"Come on, you've been in many physcial relationships with woman before, you should know how to make a girl feel special." said Sheldon.

"Why are you so eager to know how to make a girl feel special?" said Leonard looking at Sheldon.

Sheldon shifted in his feet and looked down at his shoes.

"Well, just to let you know...I want to make someone feel special that's why and you know me - I'm not the type to be hugging people and having physcial contact with others and those are one my problems and let's say that I...um...I might be in love... " admitted Sheldon.

Sheldon couldn't believe that he said that to Leonard, he felt the most worst feelings that every person gets when they are in a very awkward situation.

Leonard dropped the object he was holding in his hand and he forgot to close his mouth for nearly a moment.

"Wait, what did you say?" said Leonard shaking his ear and trying to hear properly this time.

"You heard me the first time, there is no reason to say it again, Leonard" said Sheldon.  
Leonard was quiet and said, "I guess my Shelly has grown up and fell in love..." sang Leonard as he crossed his arms to his chest and grin devilishly.

"Oh, stop it, Leonard. Can you just tell me how I can make a girl feel special?" said Sheldon feeling his cheeks burn up.

"I know one thing that can make a girl feel so special about herself." said Leonard.

"What is it?" said Sheldon.

"Dance with her and tell her how you really feel..." said Leonard.

"But I don't like to dance." said Sheldon.

"Sheldon, if you really want to make Amy feel special, you should tell her how you feel before it's too late." said Leonard.

"Why would you think this is about Amy?" said Sheldon knowing that was a stupid question.

"It's the obivous that your attracted to Amy and you want to engage in 'coitus'..." said Leonard giggling.

"Yes, I am attracted to Amy, and no I'm not stating that I want to engage in coitus with Amy." said Sheldon interrupting Leonard.

"Yeah, but do you want to that's my main question I'm trying to get at?" said Leonard, his grin growing wider.

Sheldon couldn't continue this conversation any longer, he just wanted to end this conversation before it went any further to more awkward-ness.

Sheldon look down at his watch and spoke quickly, "I need to go back to my office, I'll see you at six." said Sheldon. Before Leonard could say goodbye to Sheldon, he left walking in a fast pace.

"Hm, that was so awkward..." said Leonard going back to what he was doing.

**Friday Night:**

Amy got out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her body, she was excited to see Sheldon again. Also she wondered where Sheldon was taking her for tonight, she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Amy opened her closet door and got small pink bag from her closet and dropped the bag on her bed. Amy closed the closet door and sat down on her bed, she opened the small pink bag and took out a dress.

"_I hope Sheldon will like the dress Penny and I bought at the mall..." _

*Flash-Back*

"Come on, I promise I won't laugh." said Penny waiting outside of a dressing room door.

Amy looked down at the dress she tried on, "I know she'll laugh..." thought Amy.

"Fine, you better not even let out a chuckle." said Amy.

"I promise!" said Penny.

Amy walked out of the dressing room door and felt cold because she wasn't wearing her tights or her cardigan.

Penny's eyes went wide and she gasp, "What do you mean that I would laugh? Honey, you look gorgeous!" said Penny as she showed Amy her way to the mirror.

Amy looked at herself in the mirror and smiles, "You really think so?" said Amy. "Of course, Sheldon is so lucky to have a girl like you." said Penny.

"I'll buy it, I really like it..." said Amy.

*Flash-Back End*

Sheldon was in his bedroom putting on his suit and tie, he looked at himself in the mirror. "...I hope this will turn out the best night of our lives..." thought Sheldon.

**Knock Knock Knock. Amy**

**Knock Knock Knock. Amy**

**Knock Knock Knock. Amy**

Amy stared at the door for ten seconds.

"_Will he notice?" _

Amy fixed her dress one last time and went to the door and opened it.

Sheldon felt twisted feelings everywhere for once he felt the whole world stop and turn dark and the only thing that shine was Amy.

Amy wore a strapless purple dress that had a black thing that was wrapped around her waist and it was in a knot in the back. Amy wore black leggings and black flats. She had her hair in curls and she wore light make-up with her glasses on.

"_That Vixen..." _thought Sheldon.

Sheldon felt his throat went dry and he realize he was quiet for almost a minute and he finally said, "Um, you should wear your cardigan, you'll get cold..."

Amy adore what Sheldon was wearing, he wore a casual suit that was in grey with a white button down shirt and black converse.

"I'm fine, I don't think it'll be cold tonight..." said Amy.

"Alright, we should start our date then..." said Sheldon.

Amy got her purse and closed the door. They walked silently and when they were outside by then Sheldon spoke again.

"Can I drive?" asked Sheldon.

Amy was surprise and said, "Are you sure you don't want me to drive instead?"

"I've drive before, I don't think I'll cause an accident if that's what you think." said Sheldon.

Amy nod and said, "Okay..."

Amy gave Sheldon her car keys, they went inside the car and Sheldon put his seat belt on and started the engine.

Sheldon turns on the car and they look at each other at the same time and they look down shyly. Sheldon focuses again and drives out the parking space.

"Where are we going?" asked Amy.

"You'll soon find out once we get there - be patient Amy." said Sheldon.

"I wonder where he is taking me..." thought Amy as she looked out the window.

"I hope she likes it..." thought Sheldon.

It took awhile when they finally got to the place where their date was going to be at. Amy made a face to see where they were at, "Why are we here?"

Sheldon got off the car and Amy did too, "It's where we're eating our dinner together..." said Sheldon.

Amy couldn't believe they were at the Pasedna Beach; she didn't know why they were there but she kind of like the idea that she found this romantic.

Sheldon got Amy's hand as they walked in the beach. Amy looked at Sheldon and couldn't believe he was holding her hand.

They walked a little in the beach and they finally stop and Amy's eyes went wide.

"Oh my god..." thought Amy.

There was a table set with two candles and their dinner were there on the table. Sheldon took out his android phone and put some soft music.

"This is really...wow..." said Amy looking at the candles and at Sheldon as he took out her seat for her and she sat down.

Sheldon sat down and looked down."I know it's too much but I really wanted this night to be special..."

"...It isn't too much, Sheldon. I think it's romantic and very sweet of you..." They smiled at each other and had those Shamy moments.

"Well, let's eat..." said Sheldon breaking the eye coitus thing.

Amy nodded and they ate their dinner, while they ate Sheldon talked about some facts about the beach and talked about seashells. After they finished, Amy spoke.

"I'm glad we had this dinner, Sheldon...I really missed you." said Amy quietly.

"I'm glad we had this dinner too, Amy...I missed you too." admitted Sheldon.

"Question. Why did you take me out here - don't you think this is out of your comfort zone and it's a step to our relationship?" said Amy.

"...I took you out here because I wanted to tell you something, and this isn't out of my comfort zone...but it's a big step to our relationship..." said Sheldon cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm growing more curious of what you want to tell me...I'm amaze that this doesn't make you uncomfortable and I'm quite impress that our date is here...Can you tell me what you want to say?" said Amy.

Sheldon was quiet and a song started playing. Sheldon looked at his phone and thought, "Just in time..." Sheldon bit his lip and looked at Amy.

"I can't tell you yet, but I will ask you one thing..." said Sheldon.

"What is it?" said Amy.

"Will you dance with me to this song?" said Sheldon.

"...Are you sure?..." said Amy.

"Amy, I've been waiting for this song to play..." said Sheldon.

Sheldon got up and took out his hand for Amy, Amy looked at him and finally held his hand and got up. Sheldon wrapped his hands around Amy's waist and Amy gasped a little.

"Hoo..." thought Amy before she wrapped her arms around Sheldon.

Amy looked into Sheldon's eyes and he looked back into hers, Amy looked down to hide her blushing as they danced slowly.

Christina Perri: A Thousand Years...

When Amy heard what the song said, she wanted to cry.

_**Heart beats fast,**_

_**Colors and Promises,**_

_**How to be Brave.**_

_**How can I love when I'm afraid to fall**_

_**But watching you stand alone**_

_**All of my doubt **_

_**Suddenly goes away somehow**_

_**One Step Closer...**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid **_

_**I haved loved you for a **_

_**Thousand Years...**_

_**I'll love you for a Thousand more...**_

Sheldon felt more and more knots in his stomach. Sheldon spinned Amy around twice because he started blushing and he didn't want Amy to see. Sheldon looked into Amy's green eyes again and he looked down, he pulled Amy closer to him and he hugged her softly.

_**Time stands still**_

_**Beauty in all she is **_

_**I will be brave **_

_**I will not let anything**_

_**Take away what's standing in front of me**_

_**Every breath, **_

_**Every Hour has come to this...**_

_**One Step Closer...**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you**_

_**Darling don't be afraid, I have loved you for a **_

_**Thousands Years... I'll love you for a Thousand more**_

_**And All along I believed I would find you**_

_**Time has brought your heart to me**_

_**I have loved you for a Thousand Years...**_

_**I love you a Thousand more...**_

Sheldon smelled the scent of Amy as he rubbed his hands up and down her back slowly, Sheldon's breathing went faster and he finally said...

"Amy, I love you...I love you for a Thousand Years...I'm in love with you..."

Sheldon kissed Amy's ear and hugged her tighter...

Amy felt her heart dropped because and she wanted to cry because this moment was so freaking cute and she just hugged him tighter...

_**One Step Closer...**_

_**One Step Closer...**_

Amy kissed Sheldon's neck softly and whispered into his ear, "I love you, Sheldon..."

Sheldon brushed his cheek with Amy's cheek when he looked down - he got Amy's hands off his neck and he held them.

Amy turn to look up at Sheldon and he finally looked at her too. Sheldon wiped a tear away from Amy's face and kissed her.

Amy eyes went wide but she closed them right away and she kissed Sheldon back.

Awwwww! I know ain't it cute!? I hope you all liked this Shamy fans! Chapter 8 in the works! :)


	8. Chapter 8

A Very Fustrated Sheldon Cooper

Disclaimer: I do not own B.B.T.

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated. This chapter is Rated M.

Chapter Eight:

After having a beautiful dance, Sheldon was ready to go to his final thing in his plan.

"Amy, can I leave you at your apartment?" said Sheldon.

Amy felt dissapointed because everything had been going fine and now he wanted to take her home.

"Okay." said Amy.

Sheldon took Amy by the hand and they walked to the parking lot where Amy's car was parked at.

When they both got in the car, they both looked at each other before putting on their seat belts.

"I really enjoyed the date, it was romantic." said Amy quietly.

"I'm glad to know that, but our date isn't finished yet." said Sheldon.

Amy made a confuse face and said, "Then why are we going to back to my apartment?"

"Because I'm going to discuss some things with you." said Sheldon.

And like that, he didn't say anything else but he started the car and they left the beach.

"Is he breaking up with me?" thought Amy, she tried her best not believing that what this whole was about.

*:D*

Bing!

Penny received a text message from Amy.

**Amy: I think Sheldon is going to break up with me. :(**

Penny shrugged slowly and replied back.

**Penny: Why would he break up with you? Was the date okay?**

After a couple of minutes, Penny's phone made a sound again.

**Amy: It was PERFECT! 3 We danced and he told me he loved me! Can't you believe **it?!

Penny's eyes went wide and she made a 'Aww' sound.

**Penny: Aww! That's so sweet, I doubt that he break up with you. Sheldon told you he loves you for peak's sake!**

Within a minute, Penny got a reply from Amy.

**Amy: I don't know...Well, we're here at my apartment. I'll text you afterwards :)**

Amy felt knots in stomach as she opened her door to her apartment, she let Sheldon go into her apartment first.

Sheldon made a beeline to the counch and sat down. Amy sat down too and look at Sheldon, Sheldon sigh and spoke finally.

"I want to confess something..."

"What do you want to confess?" asked Amy.

"I want to move our relationship to the next level." said Sheldon.

Amy's eyes went wide and she felt dizzy, "Hoo..." said Amy.

"I want to move our relationship to being a phycial relationship..." said Sheldon.

"Um...How physcial?" asked Amy.

Sheldon felt more tingles all over his body and said, "...I want to cuddle, make out, and have coitus with you..."

Amy wanted to hug Sheldon right thin and there but she kept calm, "Sheldon, are you sure you really want this? Because if you are doing this for me, you don't have to..."

"Amy, I'm doing this because...Oh Darn it! I'm in love with Amy Farrah Fowler!" Sheldon stood up and said it with all his heart.

Amy's body was now trembling, trembling because she couldn't believe that Sheldon Cooper was in love with her and it felt pretty damn good.

"...I love you too, Sheldon..." said Amy standing up and looking up at Sheldon.

There were now close to each other, face to face, looking at each other.

"Amy, may I propose something?" said Sheldon.

"Yes." said Amy.

"Can we take this slow, but can we just make out all night?" asked Sheldon.

"...Hoo..." said Amy again.

"Should I take that as a yes?" asked Sheldon.

"I bet you it's a yes, of course!" said Amy.

Sheldon got Amy by the hand and took her to her bedroom.

When he closed the door, Amy let out another 'Hoo'.

Please Review! Sorry if it was chessy!


	9. Chapter 9

A Very Fustrated Sheldon Cooper

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, here is Chapter Nine. Must be warned: This chapter is Rated M.

Chapter Nine:

Amy closed the door with her back as she moved back against the door. Sheldon looked down at Amy in the dark; it was just them in the dark and her heart skip a beat when she felt Sheldon's hands roam all around her body slowly.

"I'm not sure what to do" breathed deeply Sheldon, "…but I'm just going slowly, ok?"

Amy felt Sheldon's hand rub her stomach and she felt his heat closer to her body. Amy felt tingles all over her body when she felt Sheldon's lips touch her neck.

Amy stood there enjoying what Sheldon was doing.

Amy brought her hand to Sheldon's arm and she slowly rubbed his bicep up and down, she moves her hand to hold the back of his neck.

Sheldon was kissing Amy's ear and that cause her to feel more warm tingles all over her body.

Amy ran her fingers through Sheldon's hair then and Sheldon stopped kissing her neck.

Sheldon now was looking at Amy and he looked at Amy's lips, "Kissing is one of the things that make me feel different the most awesome person ever when I kiss you…" Sheldon kissed Amy for a long time.

When Amy kissed him back, he deepens the kiss and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. They made out for at least seven minutes when suddenly Sheldon stopped.

Sheldon backed away and looked down, Amy made a confuse face and said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure what to do next…" said Sheldon.

"Let me…" said Amy.

Amy put both her hands in the back of Sheldon's neck and kissed him, she slowly gave him little kisses and she kisses his neck. Amy heard Sheldon gasp and she whispered, "You like that don't you?"

Sheldon nodded and Amy looked into Sheldon's eyes, they walked backwards to the bed and they fell on the bed. Amy adjust herself on Sheldon and he looked up at her, he looked frighten.

"…Don't be scared…" said Amy.

Sheldon nodded and he spoke, "What do we do next?"

"I'll show you…" said Amy.

Amy moved her hands up and down on Sheldon's chest and she slides her hands into Sheldon's shirt.

Sheldon looked at Amy as she continued to rub his chest. Amy slowly started to grind against him and that made Sheldon's eyes wide and he made a 'o' shape in his mouth.

"…Amy…" groaned Sheldon and he looked up, Amy smiled and she gasps as she felt something really poke her. Sheldon looked back at Amy and he got up, he started lay kisses on Amy's neck.

Sheldon moved his hands up and down Amy's back that brought her shivers, she did the same and she kept grinding against me.

Sheldon started nibbling Amy's neck and she purred with delight. Sheldon buried his face in Amy's neck and his hand was now rubbing her stomach and his hand went inside Amy's cardigan and blouse.

"…Oh god, Sheldon…" moaned Amy.

Sheldon grasped Amy's breast he pinned her down to the bed, he was now on top of her. Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes as he slowly started grinding himself against her slowly.

Sheldon's eyes were dark blue and glowing with lust, he grinned as he went a little faster.

"…Sheldon…" moaned Amy as she closed her eyes.

When Amy arches and moved her head up, Sheldon kissed Amy's neck and sucked her sweet spots on her neck.

Amy slowly ran her hand down to Sheldon's chest then to his stomach until she dug her hand inside his pants.

Sheldon yelp quietly and he stopped, "Amy…"

"Do you want to stop? We can if you want to…" said Amy.

"I…I don't want to stop but at the same time I want to stop…" whispered Sheldon.

Sheldon stroked Amy's neck with his nose slowly and he kissed her neck one last time, "I find this enjoyable all this new physical contact but…I don't think I'm ready for that…" said Sheldon.

As much as Sheldon was afraid but he liked every second of it, Amy was afraid to but she like all of this new things. "I understand. I don't think I'm ready either, I mean…" Amy hesitated. "We barely became physical and…it's going to fast...I want to be prepared too."

Sheldon nodded, "Amy, I propose that we call it a night but may I stay here for the night?" asked Sheldon.

Amy smiled and she nod, "Yes."

*.*

Sorry there wasn't any *smut* maybe in later chapter there will be! Chapter 10 on works.


	10. Chapter 10

A Very Fustrated Sheldon Cooper

Disclaimer: I do not own B.T.T.

A/N: Thanks for your reviews, here is Chapter Nine. Must be warned: This chapter is Rated M.

* * *

Chapter Ten:

Amy closed the door with her back as she moved back against the door. Sheldon looked down at Amy in the dark; it was just them in the dark and her heart skip a beat when she felt Sheldon's hands roam all around her body slowly.

"I'm not sure what to do," Sheldon breathe deeply, "…but I'm just going slowly, ok?"

Amy felt Sheldon's hand rub her stomach and she felt his body come closer to her body. Amy felt tingles all over her body when she felt Sheldon's lips touch her neck.

Amy stood there enjoying what Sheldon was doing.

Amy brought her hand to Sheldon's arm and she slowly rubbed his bicep up and down, she moves her hand to hold the back of his neck.

Sheldon was kissing Amy's ear and that cause her to feel more warm tingles all over her body.

Amy ran her fingers through Sheldon's hair then and Sheldon stopped kissing her neck.

Sheldon now was looking at Amy and he looked at Amy's lips, "Kissing is one of the things that make me feel different the most awesome person ever when I kiss you…" Sheldon kissed Amy for a long time.

When Amy kissed him back, he deepens the kiss and wrapped his arms around Amy's waist. They made out for at least seven minutes when suddenly Sheldon stopped.

Sheldon backed away and looked down, Amy made a confuse face and said, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure what to do next…" said Sheldon.

"Let me try…" said Amy.

Amy slowly put both of her hands in the back of Sheldon's neck and kissed him innocently, she slowly gave him little pecks on the lips and she continues to his jaw till she meets up to kiss his neck. Amy heard Sheldon gasp and she whispered, "You like that don't you?"

Sheldon just nodded because he couldn't speak right now, all this feeling was bothering him but in a way he was enjoying it also. Amy looked into Sheldon's eyes,

"Should we continue on to the bed?" asked Amy.

Sheldon nods again and they walked backwards to the bed, without noticing they fell on the bed. Amy kissed Sheldon again and she gently rubbed his chest then her hand went down to his stomach.

Sheldon had his eyes close as he kissed Amy back, but his kisses became awkward because he felt tingles all over his body when he felt Amy's hand go down to his stomach.

Amy purred and she finally adjusts herself on Sheldon. Sheldon looked up at her and looked frighten, his eyes were navy blue.

"Sheldon, if this is making you uncomfortable…" Amy had hesitated but Sheldon interrupted her.

Sheldon nodded and he spoke, "Amy, I'm okay. I just want to take this slow," Sheldon paused because he felt more arouse just looking at Amy's hair sort of messy and her green eyes looking down at him. "Maybe, we should stop…"

"We don't have to have coitus if you don't want to, as much scared you are, I am too," Amy rubbed Sheldon's chest gently; "There are other things we can do."

"What do you mean?" asked Sheldon.

"We can dry-hump?" said Amy.

"Your proposing we rubbed each other bodies with our clothes on?" asked Sheldon.

"Yes."

"…I guess it's a start," Sheldon nods. "Shall we proceed?"

"Of course…" said Amy.

Amy looked Sheldon straight in the eyes as she slowly moved her hands down Sheldon's chest and she slides her hands into Sheldon's both shirts.

Sheldon looked at Amy as she continued to rub his chest gently. Amy slowly started to move her hips against his lower region and that made Sheldon's eyes go wide and he made a 'o' shape in his mouth.

"…Amy…" groaned Sheldon and he looked up to the wall, Amy smiled and she gasps as she felt something poke her. Sheldon looked back at Amy and he sat up awkwardly, he moved Amy's hair to one side on her shoulder and he lay kisses on her neck.

Sheldon moved his hands up and down Amy's back that brought her shivers down her spine, she did the same and she kept grinding against Sheldon.

Sheldon started nibbling Amy's neck and she moan with delight. Sheldon buried his face in Amy's neck and his hand was now rubbing her stomach and his hand went inside Amy's cardigan and blouse.

"…Oh Sheldon…" moaned Amy.

Sheldon grasped Amy's breast and his mind went blank as he pinned her down to the bed, he was now on top of her. Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes and he starting moving against her lower region with rhythm.

Sheldon's eyes were dark blue and glowing with lust, he closed his eyes when went a little faster.

"…Sheldon…" moaned Amy as she closed her eyes also.

When Amy arches and moved her head up, Sheldon started sucking Amy's neck as if he was a vampire.

Amy slowly ran her hand down to Sheldon's chest then to his stomach until she dug her hand inside his pants.

Sheldon yelp quietly and he stopped, "Amy…"

Sheldon looked into Amy's eyes and Amy smiled, "Do you like it?"

Sheldon close his eyes again and he nod, "Y-yes…"

Amy stroked Sheldon and he pushed his hand into Amy's skirt, she gasp as he started rubbing her too.

They did that for a while and they moan and groan, Sheldon even screamed out Amy's name when he reached to a climax.

Sheldon got off of Amy and ran to the bathroom, he washed his hands.

Amy had her eyes closed and she enjoyed the powerful feeling she got, she got up and went to the bathroom.

She saw Sheldon washing his hands and he was now looking at her in the mirror, he turn off the water and dried them. After he dried his hands, he looked at Amy.

Sheldon nodded, "Amy, I propose that we call it a night but may I stay here?" asked Sheldon.

Amy smiled and she nod, "Yes."

"I'm going to shower; I didn't bring any pajamas with me. Do you have my bag that has my pajamas in case if I ever stay here?"

"Yes, Sheldon?" asked Amy.

"Yes?" replied Sheldon.

"Thank you for everything, I love you Sheldon."

Sheldon smiled and hugged Amy, "I love you so much, Amy."

* * *

Sorry there wasn't any "smut" maybe in later chapters there will be! *Chapter 10 under construction.*


End file.
